


Rose-Colored Lens

by VeryBerryMari



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru falls hard in many ways, M/M, Makoto is an angel, Might be clique, My First Fanfic, Sparkles, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBerryMari/pseuds/VeryBerryMari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Haru had a little slip, Makoto sparkles whenever Haru sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-Colored Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Complete randomness, but enjoy!!!

_The water is alive.  It can either bare its fangs or gently caress your skin.  All I want is to feel water and accept its embrace.  But I never believed that there would be the day that water will do this to me._

**_Haru!_ **

**_Haru-chan!  Haru-sempai!_ **

**_Ha-!_ **

* * *

Gasping, Haru woke up with a start, triggering a fresh wave of pain to burst in the back of my head and right shoulder. Quickly grasping his head at the sudden pain, Haru was slowly ease back down by a gentle but firm push as the room erupted with activity.

“Haru-chan!  I’m glad you are awake!  You had us all worried!”

“Nagisa-kun, you can’t hug him right now, especially since he hit his head pretty hard!”

“Haru, just stay down!  You shouldn’t be moving after that nasty fall!”

As Rei pulled Nagisa back, Haru blinked rapidly at the commotion before turning to Makoto to ask what is going on in this locker room. 

Makoto answered the silent question, “You slipped on some water while attempting to dive into the pool.  Never expected that to happen to _you_ , since you always do that, but there is a first to everything. I’m glad you are okay though.”

He gave his usual serene smile, and to Haru’s amazement, sparkles embroidered his face with pink hearts danced above his head like a halo before Rei piped in.

“But really, Haru-sempai, you gave us a scare! I know you love swimming _that much_ , but you really be careful! I mean –“  Whatever Rei was saying was lost to him because the aura around Makoto turned _pink_ , making him glow in _pink holiness_. Haru couldn’t stop staring at Makoto and his dancing heart halo.    

Makoto must have noticed, since he blinked rapidly before touching Haru’s arm, which ignited more sparkles and _did he just hear a chorus singing_. 

Concerned, he asked, “You okay, Haru?  Gou went to go get the doctor, so it might be a couple more minutes before they come.  If you really feel bad, we can help you to the infirmary.”

Looking away embarrassed for staring a bit too long and for the whole situation, the blue-eyed boy replied quietly, “No, I’m fine, my head hurts a bit.  I can wait for Gou to come back.”  _Maybe it’s just a trick of the light and the injury that is causing all of these situations._

“… Alright, if you say so,” Makoto sighed and handed Haru his jacket.  The warm contact of his hand left as well as the sparkles.  Stealing a quick glance at his face, Haru noticed that the heart halo disappeared as well but the soft glow remained.  He glanced at Nagisa and Rei.  Nagisa who was bouncing up and down on his heels, was chatting with Rei that this was the first time he had seen Haru slip on water, but I saw no sparkles or heart halos or fuzzy pink auras.  Before the water-loving teen could think more about the topic, the door burst open with Gou leading the doctor in. 

After a quick check-up, the doctor reported her diagnosis that everything is fine, but he should stay away from swimming for a couple days and to come see her if his headache gets worse.   Sighing through the nose at his demise, Haru gaze longingly at the water’s surface. 

“Oh, you will be able to swim in no time, Haru-chan!” Nagisa commented cheerfully with Rei and Gou nodding in the background.

Nagisa nuzzled my shoulder as Gou said, “Since it is pretty late now, we should call it a night.” 

Makoto agreed by nodding before adding on, “Right, we’ll continue tomorrow.”  As everyone was getting ready to head home, the swim captain faced Haru and asked, “Want to eat dinner at my place?  The siblings want to play that game again, and my mom is making tonkatsu.”   He smiled sweetly, causing sparkles to erupt and embellish his smile to be even brighter. 

Blinking rapidly, he nodded, causing Makoto to smile even wider and the sparkles to dazzle even more. 

Haru thought, _maybe I should go see the doctor about this issue, but she said I was okay. Why does it only appear around Makoto though?  Sure the sparkles bring out his ever sparkling eyes, and the pink holy glow makes him suits him just fine, but why just him, and not Nagisa, Gou, or Rei?  Maybe the sparkles, hearts, and the pink glow will go away by tomorrow._

But, alas, it did not. Instead, it got worse, or better; it’s hard to tell.  Every time Makoto was in his sight, there was always a pink aura emanating from the tall teen that softened his droopy eyes.  Whenever he would smile, sparkles will highlight his warm green eyes and his serene smile. Even a slight touch would cause an explosion of shining sparkles and red hearts to dance around Makoto. Occasionally, there will be an outburst of angels singing if skin-to-skin contact was made for longer than five seconds. Haru don’t mind these new additions to Makoto, since they suited him oddly, if it were not _for the sensations_.  

Before Haru know it, his eyes would search and linger on the sight of Makoto that Makoto would take notice and ask if there was anything on his face.  Sometimes the blue-eyed teen would stare so intensely at him and his fuzzy pink glow that he would blush, causing another outburst of sparkles and hearts. Either way, he was embarrassed for being unable to stop staring, but then again _he can’t help it, Makoto just looks amazing_.  He knows the gentle teen is fairly handsome, but he never really noticed or appreciated how _hot_ Makoto is.  Those sparkles _really_ help emphasize how green his eyes are or how warm his smile is.  And him blushing, now that is adorable, and those sparkles and hearts demand attention to make that blush and his cuteness know (even if it is only to Haru, as it should be).

Now, whenever they touch, Haru’s heart would skip a beat, and he wasn’t aware of how much they actually touch. He briefly thought that his heart will give out at this rate.  But the blue-eyed teen can’t help it.  Haru likes how gentle yet firm his touches are.  Haru likes how he looks at him either with exasperation or with tenderness. Haru likes how he smiles – with or without sparkles.  Haru like how attentive Makoto is, even if he sometimes feels a ting of annoyance. Haru like how Makoto makes him feel _free_ , just like how he feel in –

 _Oh my holy water,_ Haru thought, _I’m in love with him_.

* * *

 

**_Slam!_ **

Startled, the teacher stopped mid-sentence and class turned around to the source of the sound to see Haruka Nanase faceplanted into his desk.  Reaching out with one hand, Makoto whispered a concerned “Haru?” that elicited a shutter from Haru.

Haru suddenly sat up right and turned his slightly red face to Makoto, causing some to jump at the unexpected movement. His blue eyes blazing, his lips parted to say, “I think I’m in love with you.”

In amidst of the stunned classroom, a thud was heard when Makoto stumbled out of his seat, blushing bright red like a cherry tomato.

“Get a room, you two!” somebody joked.

Without a word, Haru grabbed Makoto’s forearm and started to lead a still blushing fiercely Makoto who was protesting, “Haru, wait!” all the way out the classroom.

The door slammed shut with muffled cries of “Haru!” were heard.

The teacher sighed, “I’m not paid enough for this.”


End file.
